*~Kel's Dream/Nightmare~*
by WaterFarie88
Summary: I've decided to change the story to something more interesting.I'll have Kel's dream tell her something important.Please R
1. Chapter 1: High School(Dream)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters. I only own my characters and the places I come up with if I come up with any.  
  
Note: I have to warn you. The ending will be something you never would have suspected. I know this chapter is boring, but the other chapters won't be. It's hard for me to write in third person, so keep that in mind when you start to judge my story, ok?  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 1: High School  
  
"Kel! You'll be late for your first day of high school." Yelled Alanna.  
  
"Hold your horse! I'm coming." Kel shouted back.  
  
And with that, Keladry ran out the door.  
  
"Alanna, you know perfectly well that I would never miss the first day of school."  
  
"I was afraid you might." Answered Alanna.  
  
When they got to school, they spent two minutes looking for their homerooms. Their schedules were the same and they were locker partners.  
  
"Welcome to your senior year in High School. This is the year with the most dances and parties." Teased my teacher, Mr. Olau.  
  
Everyone just groaned. They've all heard that Mr. Olau likes to tease people.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
At lunch, Kel and Alanna sit at a table in the corner of the lunch room.  
  
"Can we sit here? Hi! I'm Neal. This is Cleon, Jon, and Gary."  
  
"Sure" answered Kel.  
  
Every time Kel looks at Neal, she blushes. Neal acts all soft around Kel. (Get the picture?) (For some reason, Kel feels like she is watching what's happening instead of being there.) Alanna noticed right away.  
  
"Looks like someone is trying to get a boyfriend or girlfriend!" she teased.  
  
Jon and Gary catch on to what Alanna's trying to say.  
  
"yeah." Said Jon is a sing-song voice.  
  
Both Kel and Neal start to blush a lot.  
  
Alanna, Gary, and Jon burst out laughing. Cleon comes walking up to them with George.  
  
"There's a dance tonight, don't forget!" He says. "Why don't you ask Kel? Huh Neal."  
  
"Maybe I will!" Neal snapped. He turned to Kel. "Will you go to the dance tonight with me?"  
  
"Sure." Said Kel.  
  
"Will you go with me, Alanna?" Asked George, who was right next to Cleon.  
  
"What took you so long, George?! Of course I'll go!" Replied Alanna.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
What will happen to Kel and the others? Why does Kel feel as if she's not there? Keep reading. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters. I only own my characters and the places I come up with if I come up with any.  
  
Note: I might have spelled Mithros wrong in this chapter. Review and tell me if it's spelled right or not. Please?  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 2: Dream  
  
Kel and Neal come walking through the door together. Alanna's with George and Jon is with Delia. They talk and dance the night away.  
  
"This is the last song of the night. May I have this dance?" asked Neal.  
  
"Ok. But not so fast! Something doesn't feel right." replied Kel.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll protect you." answered Neal.  
  
As Neal holds Kel in his arms, Kel feels like she can't feel any safer. When the song ends, Kel turns to Neal to say something, but all of a sudden, the whole room darkens.  
  
"What's happening?! Neal!"  
  
As Kel turns around to face him, the floor suddenly opens up and swallows Neal.  
  
"No!" shouted Kel, but that doesn't help.  
  
A strange voice comes out of the floor. "Beware, for you can't protect the one boy you love anymore. A disaster shall fall upon him, but you still have a sliver of a chance to save him. You must journey to the Realm of the Gods and save his spirit from Chaos. Bring only two people with you and choose wisely, for it will matter greatly in the end."  
  
"Who are you?" Kel asked.  
  
"I am none other than the great ruler of the Gods himself. Now heed my warning and go on the journey, but not before the disaster has struck. You have no way of stopping the disaster. Just as you had no way of saving Neal in this dream. Now I must leave you on your own. I will give you this pendent to help you. If you're ever uncertain about something, ask the pendent. It will tell you the answer." And with that, the floor closed up.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I woke up with a start. My pillow is drenched with sweat. That was a weird dream, I thought to myself. But what if it's true? My hand went to my neck. I felt a round thing around my neck. The pendent, I thought with a start. The pendent was gold and had a star in the middle of it. I got dressed as quickly as I could and ran down the stairs to breakfast. At breakfast, I told everyone about my dream and what Mithros said to me.  
  
"Kel, are you sure that that was really Mithros and that something bad will happen to Neal?" asked Merric.  
  
"Do you have to go on the journey?" asked Cleon.  
  
"Yes, I believe that it was really Mithros and that something will happen to Neal. And that I must go on the journey. That part is not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about the two people I should bring with me." I replied. I showed them the pendent. "I know that I didn't have this when I went to sleep last night. Mithros gave it to me in my dream."  
  
"Hi, everyone!" Neal comes walking over with his breakfast tray. "What's all the excitement about over here?"  
  
"It's my dream. Mithros said that something bad will happen to you." I said with a sad face. I told him about my dream.  
  
"What will you do?" he asked me in a grave tone.  
  
"I guess I'll go to the Realm of the Gods just like Mithros said." I answered in a small voice.  
  
"Then, who will you take with you?" Seaver asked.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I'll leave you at that for now. I don't feel like writing any more today. Lol. Don't forget to review. Try to guess who I have in mind. One has already been to the Realm of the Gods and the other one is in love with Kel. Happy guessing! 


End file.
